


A Promise And A Spell

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Thorki Collection [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Incest, M/M, Midgard, Open Ending, Parental Abuse, Sibling Incest, Smut, Wall Sex, bloody nose, blowjob, courting, runaways - Freeform, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: A young Thor falls in love with Loki suddenly and unexpectedly. Despite knowing better, he pursues him, and ruins everything.





	A Promise And A Spell

“A fine blow, Thor!,” Volstagg shouted over the corpse of the felled beast, pulling out his axe from it.

 

Thor replied with a brandishing smile, doing the same with his own sword, trying not to show the effort he needed to pull it free.

 

“Same to you, friend,” he called out. “I could not have felled it without your help, all of you.”

 

He looked around at his friends, Volstagg on the other side, Hogun catching up with them now, Fandral and Sif cleaning their weapons. A little aside from everyone stood Loki, his brother, letting his daggers vanish with a wave of his hand. His magic as well had been invaluable in the fight to slay this monster, two stories high, with grey, thick skin that was barely penetrated by their weapons. It had been bothering a village here in Alfheim, and Thor and his friends had been all to eager to volunteer to get rid of it. It meant another adventure, another way to proves themselves in battle.

 

It had been difficult but glorious. They had worked so closely together that they had come away with minor wounds, Volstagg had been an excellent distraction, Loki had used his magic to weaken the best so that the rest of them could harm it, and slowly but surely they had overwhelmed it. Sif especially had been impressive in her speed and strength.

 

And yet Thor’s eyes had barely left his brother the entire battle. He was always worried for him, as his strength did not match his own, or even his friends’. He was smaller, thinner, but his magic let him teleport and trick his enemies. If he was honest with himself, he did not just watch because of worry, but because he found his brother graceful. Beautiful.

 

These thoughts had been with him for a while, and they shamed him deeply. Right then and there, he ignored whatever he felt, let himself watch Loki for a while. He was pacing around the clearing which their fight had created, weaved spells and magic that wafted as green, shimmering energy through the air. By now Thor knew what he was doing, scanning the area for more threats and keeping them all safe. It had taken a while for him and everyone else to appreciate his brother’s talents.

 

He was mischievous, he played pranks on them all and always kept them on their toes. But despite this, or maybe because of it Thor wanted his brother close. He could not always read him, know what was on his mind, but Loki had his own plans, and his own way for caring for them. Had it not been for his brother, Thor might have perished many times.

 

“That was quick thinking,” Sif turned to Loki, who froze in his tracks, raising an eyebrow. “Blinding it was a strike of genius.”

 

“A compliment?,” Loki asked, letting his hands fall, his spell vanished. “Are you sure the beast did not hit your head?”

 

Sif chuckled at that, walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I admit your way of fighting was strange to us all. But you have your talents, as do we.”

 

Loki didn’t say anything for a moment, smiled, and vanished right from under her.

 

“I suggest you duck.”

 

Standing on top of the felled beast he watched as Sif reacted, ducking instantly and avoiding the beast that had come running from the forest. It jumped over her by instinct, landing in front of all of them. Thor and his companions went for their weapons and prepared for another fight. It was the same type of beast, but smaller, a male to this female perhaps. Smaller or not, it was still dangerous.

 

From behind him, a streak of green energy hit the beast’s eyes, the strategy that had worked well enough the first time. As it howled, Sif ran up to it from behind, easily climbing its back. Hogun and Volstagg ran to surround it, while Thor approached it from the front, wary of its large tusks, sharp and strong. It howled and charged towards him as Sif drove her sword into its spine, and while it was surely dying from such a wound it seemed the information needed a while to reach its brain. He took a step backwards, started to run but he knew it would hit him soon. He tried bracing for the impact but instead of sharp tusks he felt a small, warm body against him.

 

Thor opened his eyes to see Loki by his side, hugging him closely and a wave of green washed over them. It felt warm, it tingled a bit, and suddenly he found himself behind the beast, watching it finally fall. Sif gave them a triumphant grin and jumped off its back to the cheers of his friends. Thor however, only had eyes for his brother. His long hair had fallen out of the braid he had had at the start of this day, streaks of it fell into his face that was flushed, and he was panting a little. Thor had never realised how much his brother’s magic took out of him, but teleporting not only himself but someone else must have been exhausting.

 

“Thank you,” he said quietly, and Loki finally looked up at him.

 

“It was nothing,” Loki pulled back from him, and Thor regretted the loss of his warmth. “I would not hear the end of it had I let the heir to Asgard’s throne die.”

 

“Selfless as ever, I see,” Thor teased, nudging his shoulder.

 

But he earned a faint smile from his brother, and his heart skipped a beat. Those smiles were precious to him, those smiles were his greatest reward. Many things he did only to see that smile on his brother’s lips.

 

“I am famished,” he heard Volstagg blurt out. Currently he was poking the beast with his axe. “Do you think this thing is edible?”

 

“I would not risk it,” Fandral said, his nose curling in disgust. “The smell alone, ugh.”

 

“We have rations,” Hogun said, pulling them out and handing them to Volstagg. He did not look happy, but ate them nonetheless.

 

“It will take us a while to get back to the village,” Sif said, looking to the small path they had taken to get here. “We could just ask Heimdall to transport us back.”

 

“And risk missing out on the rewards?,” Volstagg looked appalled. “Just imagine the feast they would prepare for us!”

 

“And imagine how thankful their people will be,” Fandral looked into the distance dreamily, and Thor had to chuckle.

 

Selfless, all of them.

 

Hogun sighed, and picked up his mace.

 

“Then you better be ready to make the trip again, friends.”

 

And they did, although there was much complaining by Fandral and Volstagg, they made good progress. It would still take them about a day to get back to the village, but the five of them stopped when they saw a small waterfall ending in a beautiful, clear pond. Close to it was a cave that could act as shelter for the night, and all of them were bruised and sweaty after the fight. The sun was high up, it was warm and wonderful, a perfect day to take a bath.

 

It did not take long for the warriors three to jump into the pond, Sif took her time to undo her armour and fold it neatly on the ground. Loki hesitated for a moment, but followed suit soon after and Thor was still making sure that his friends wouldn’t loose their clothes before he undressed. As he did, his gaze fell to his friends. He found them all beautiful in their own way, and had found his way into their bed one way or another - even Hogun. He had been a surprisingly gentle lover, quiet but attentive. He found that it was just another way to show his affection for them, show how much he cared - and it was fun, that part he could hardly deny. So far however, he had not fallen in love yet. He wondered what it felt like.

 

Thor did not realise that he was staring at his brother as he undressed. Loki was sitting on a stone by the edge of the pond, letting his feet and legs dangle in the water. He scooped it up and let it trickle onto his arms, and into his hair. The curve of his back was graceful, interrupted by a few bruises that would fade soon enough and leave only silky skin, soft and warm to the touch. Loki smiled at something Fandral had said, and Thor was mesmerised. That long, black hair fell over his shoulder, and then he was sliding into the pond, showing Thor that beautiful backside.

 

His heart skipped a beat as he finally realised what he had been doing. He wasn’t just admiring Loki, he was lusting after him. The same thing he had done with his other friends, he wanted to do with Loki. Kiss him, explore him, make love to him. Thor’s hands were shaking, and he was clinging to his tunic.

 

“Are you joining us or not?,” Fandral called out, drawing his attention away from his disgusting thoughts.

 

“I… I’ll be right there.”

 

He tried his hardest not to shake while he was undressing, or think about Loki in any way that might reveal what he was thinking. Eventually he slid into the pond, the water helping him calm down. But then his brother was swimming closer to him, his hand on Thor’s arm.

 

“Don’t tell me you became modest suddenly,” he said into his ear, his eyes glinting with mischief. “I know exactly how comfortable you’ve become with our friends.”

 

“Are- Are you jealous, brother,” he teased, half joking, half hoping that Loki was, that there was a chance he could possibly feel the same way.

 

His laugh sent a shiver down his spine, his breath on his neck sent blood to a very different place. Drops of water were glistening on Loki’s lips and he wanted to reach out and brush them away. Or kiss them away. He suddenly wanted to see his brother moan his name, to feel utterly wrecked under his touch.

 

“Hardly,” Loki replied, swimming away from him again.

 

Thor’s gaze was fixed on him, those green eyes, and Loki did not look away. He must have been imagining this look, his brother was always up to something. It was merely mischief, the thing he saw in his eyes. And yet, the hours they spent here he was unable to look away from him for long, as if he were seeing him for the very first time.

 

His friends were teasing, joking around, dragging him into water fights but he was only in it half heartedly. Their voices were muted, and he hummed whenever they talk to pretend to be listening to their words. His thoughts stayed with Loki, and so did his gaze. Wet, his hair was even longer, coming almost to his waist. Thor knew what it felt like, he had brushed it when they were young, and even now was sometimes allowed to braid it before they went out on an adventure. Now he wanted to bury his nose in it, to smell exactly what his brother smelled like and commit it to memory. From there he would press his nose to that elegant neck, inhale, press kisses to it too, perhaps run his teeth over it, to see whether that was something his brother liked.

 

Thor’s hands would wander over his body, to squeeze his beautiful backside that was on full view to him right now. He wanted to be playful, gentle, and rough all at the same time. Whatever Loki would want, he would give it to him. Kiss his inner thigh, caress, bite. He couldn’t decide, and suddenly he was dragged away, pulled towards the edge of the pond and his thoughts came to a screeching halt.

 

“Thor, we need to gather fire wood,” Hogun said to him. “You said you would help.”

 

“Oh yes- yes of course.”

 

The sun was still out, and they dried quickly under it, finally just putting on their breeches to go back into the woods. It was dry and they quickly had what they needed, but as he followed Hogun he realised they weren’t going back to the pond.

 

“You seem distracted,” he said to Thor, nudging his side. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yes, we felled a giant beast and a feast awaits us, why would anything be wrong?”

 

“You tell me. Perhaps you merely need to relax a little.”

 

Hogun grinned as he dropped his pile of wood, and pressed Thor against the trunk of a tree. He knew that smile that Hogun so rarely let out, it had come up the last time they had made love. Once Hogun had his mind set to something, it was difficult to stop him from going through with it and perhaps… this was what Thor needed, to be reminded of who he _should_ fall in love with. Hogun was beautiful, and now sliding to his knees right in front of him. He was a warrior, like himself, and could make a good consort if Thor felt what he should be feeling for him.

 

Thor reached out and carded through Hogun’s dark hair, now down to his shoulders, and brushed his thumb over his lovely lips. Hogun was rubbing him through his breeches, and Thor was quickly growing hard. But not entirely because of who was in front of him now, but because his hair reminded him of Loki’s, dark and silky. When he pulled down his breeches and parted his lips, Thor’s mind imagined that it was his brother kneeling in front of him, that it was his brother’s warm mouth around his cock, his head bobbing up and down.

 

Hogun was humming around him, and the vibration made him moan and close his eyes, fingers still in Hogun’s hair, holding it back. In his mind his brother was happily doing this, doing this while Thor was sitting on the throne he was meant to inherit once it was time. That clever tongue that was so good at conjuring lies or spells was just as good at giving him pleasure, at bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He came in Loki’s- in Hogun’s mouth, and opened his eyes to watch him lick his cock clean. With a smile, he pulled up his breeches again, and leaned in for a kiss. Thor cupped his cheek, but the kiss felt hollow to him. He was a terrible person, taking advantage of his friend to fulfil his dirty fantasies.

 

But he put on a smile, thanked him, and pretended that everything was okay when they returned. By now the sun was slowly setting, and they built a fire in the cave to keep themselves warm. Thor’s heart skipped a beat when Loki settled in by his side, leaning against him when it was time to fall asleep.

 

“What are you doing?,” Thor asked softly.

 

“Well I am not sleeping on the hard floor,” Loki replied, crossing his arms. “I am far too beautiful for discomfort.”

 

Thor chuckled but stayed quiet, not wanting to agree so openly with him. Nevertheless he wrapped an arm around him, giving Loki what he wanted. He always did what Loki wanted, it was far easier than trying to argue with him, or even out wit him. Thor had understood long ago that his brother was far more clever than him, and once the time came, Thor would need him to rule Asgard. Now that thought took a different shape, now he was imagining him on the throne with him.

 

He did not sleep that night. When everyone was out, warmed by their fire and their victory, he was awake, watching his brother in his arms. Very carefully, he leaned in, and took a deep breath. There was the scent of the crisp air of the forest, the smoky flavour of the fire, but there was something else he couldn’t pinpoint. Sparks went through him at the scent, and he wondered if that was what his magic smelled like. This scent would stay with him forever, he already knew that, and nothing would ever be this sweet to him again.

 

The rest of the night he tortured himself with possibilities of happiness, of kissing his brother’s lips, of spending every night like this watching him sleep and be greeted with a smile in the morning. He got a glimpse of it when Loki woke up and smirked at him.

 

“You’re a very good pillow, brother,” he said in greeting.

 

“I’m glad that at least one of us was comfortable.”

 

“The prettier prince of Asgard,” Loki replied, sitting up and stretching.

 

Thor was watching him at the cave’s entrance, stretch and greet the sun, his hair shining. What was he doing? When had he fallen in love with his brother? It seemed to have happened so suddenly, and yet he didn’t remember feeling any other way. That day when they made their way back to the village he did his best to pretend that nothing had changed, to chat and joke along with everyone else. For a while he was distracted enough, when the lovely elves of the village greeted and started to celebrate them. The people of Alfheim didn’t hold back with their celebration, and that night a huge feast had been spread out for them. Thor and his friends had been given jewels that he personally wanted to reject however… A necklace caught his eye, golden with green stones set into it, delicate in its beauty. That one he took, put it in his pocket to return to the festivities, seeking out his brother.

 

He was standing aside from most of the commotion, avoiding the people perhaps, enjoying a drink alone, leaning against a tree. It was dark again, the stars glimmered above them and the light of the torches illuminated his brother’s face, dancing on his cheekbones. Thor approached, nervous, and yet at ease. When he was alone with his brother, things were different, Loki let down his walls and they were comfortable. He turned to look at Thor, a faint smile on his lips.

 

“Not taking advantage of the local hospitality?,” Loki asked, taking a sip, then looking over at Fandral who was surrounded by several elves, all of them quite touchy.

 

“I’m not interested,” he replied, taking out the necklace. “I thought… This would suit you.”

 

“A necklace?,” Loki eyed it suspiciously for a moment, then turned to face him properly, now leaning with his back against the tree. “You’ve never given me such a gift before.”

 

“I’ve given you plenty of gifts.” He fumbled with the necklace, undid its clasp but didn’t put it on his brother just yet.

 

“None like this. Jewelry. It’s what you would give someone you courted.”

 

His eyes seemed to pierce his soul, and Thor remained quiet. For a while all they did was stare at each other, and Thor’s mouth felt dry, his palms sweaty. What was he doing? Had Loki found him out already?

 

“It’s a beautiful necklace.”

 

“It matches you- your-,” beauty, Thor wanted to finish, but couldn’t bring himself to.

 

Slowly he reached out, and Loki leaned forward a little so Thor could put the necklace on him, taking a few too many moments to fasten it behind his neck. His fingers brushed against Loki’s hair when he pulled away, the silky feel of it sent shivers down his spine. His hand seemed to move on it own and brushed against his brother’s cheek, but Thor quickly pulled away again.

 

“It looks lovely on you.”

 

“My, I had thought you were a hopeless case but it seems you do have some taste after all,” Loki teased, taking another sip of wine.

 

“Maybe it’s your influence,” he replied. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, he was taking a step closer and could feel Loki’s body heat against him. “Not all of it is mischief and lies.”

 

“Hm, what exactly is it that you’re saying?”

 

“You’re a good person, Loki,” Thor said, and his brother snorted, a cute little sound. “I’m serious. You’re more than you pretend to be. I know that.”

 

Loki mustered him for a while, something in his eyes changed, but he didn’t say anything. Sometimes, Thor could get under his skin. Sometimes he could peek past the walls Loki had up around everybody else. Only he could, and that thought meant the world to him while he was trying to stay away from him once they got back home. But his plan of keeping busy, sparring, and trying to become a good heir were crossed when Loki kept visiting his chambers. He used to do so every now and then, sometimes Thor came to his, but now it had become more frequent. Thor had taken to sleeping on the sofa in his chambers instead, leaving the bed to his brother lest he do something he would regret. If Odin found out about his thoughts, he did not know what would happen.

 

That night, weeks after they had returned from Alfheim, Loki was sitting in his bed, practising his magic. Thor had suspected for a while, that the only place Loki felt safe to do this, was in his, or their mother’s presence. Not everyone understood magic, or saw the beauty in it, and Loki did not flaunt his talents when he could. Only in the safety of their chambers, or their friends’ presence, did he show what he could truly do. At the moment, the night sky had appeared above Loki, its stars shining brightly around him. He waved his hand in a circular motion, and a wingless dragon appeared, created out of green mist. It floated across the sky, and vanished deep into it. Loki had incredible control.

 

“Will you stand there all night?,” Loki suddenly asked. “Bring me some of that wine too.”

 

Thor obeyed, as he always did, bringing to golden goblets and the decanter of wine, setting them down on the small table by his bed. It dipped when he sat down on it, and Loki eagerly took the filled goblet, taking a sip and closing his eyes for a moment. Loki liked his wine sweet.

 

The robe he was wearing slipped off his shoulder, and Loki didn’t pull it up again. Soft skin was exposed and Thor couldn’t look anywhere else. He quickly busied himself drinking the wine, feeling it get to his head already. The necklace he had given his brother back in Alfheim was resting against his chest and he wanted to reach out. Instead he gripped his goblet tighter.

 

“You’re staring, brother,” Loki told him.

 

“You’re wearing very little.”

 

“It’s warm, you’re not exactly wearing much when you sleep either.”

 

“So I take it you decided to stay over again?,” Thor asked.

 

“Will you stay here this time?”

 

Thor paused, looking into Loki’s eyes. He wanted him to stay, not on the sofa again. He wanted that too, but there were many other things he wanted to do as well.

 

“Are you lonely, Loki?,” he asked, trying to deflect.

 

“Hardly,” he huffed and lay back on the many pillows on his bed. He looked like royalty, like he was already king of Asgard. One nipple was exposed, rosy and lovely to look at. “There’s no point in you staying on the sofa. This bed is big enough.”

 

“Right…”

 

For lack of anything else to do Thor settled in by his brother’s side, and for a while they drank in silence until Loki started weaving his magic again, letting wisps of it float through the room. They smelled like cinnamon. Thor loved cinnamon. He reached out to touch some of them, feeling them tingle against his skin.

 

“You’re incredible,” Thor blurted out softly. When he pulled back his hand, a bit of green stuck to it before it faded away.

 

“What?”

 

Loki rarely was speechless, but Thor turned to him and saw him looking innocent, vulnerable. In a way Thor so rarely saw. He remembered briefly a time years ago, when Loki had hurt himself and was crying in his arms. No one else had seen Loki this way, no one but their mother.

 

“Doing all this…,” he reached out and took Loki’s hand in his own, tracing the lines on it, caressing each finger individually. “It’s always fascinated me, I always thought it was impressive. It takes so much power, and grace to do it. I know not everyone sees it this way, some even fear you but I know better. I know that you’re… incredible.”

 

“Thor…” Loki’s lips were parted slightly, he was gazing up at him in an expression that was so vulnerable it was the first time Thor had seen him this way.

 

“I hope you’re not afraid around me.”

 

“I’m not afraid,” Loki said quickly, but he looked down for a moment. He had let his walls down and it was easier to see that he was lying.

 

“I grew up with you, Loki. I remember the time that group of kids hurt you so badly for doing magic because they were scared you would hex them,” he said softly. Somehow, Loki was closer now, almost in his arms. “I know that you are still scared, sometimes at least. But I promise I’ll protect you, you don’t need to hide your incredible talents.”

 

“Stop saying incredible,” he replied, quietly, then said nothing at all.

 

Thor finally let go of his hand, and they both went to lie down. Loki didn’t speak to him for the rest of the night, but once the lights were turned off and only the moon illuminated the room weakly, he reached out under the covers. Their hands touched briefly, first just their fingers, then, when Thor didn’t pull away, Loki’s hand held his, and that’s how they fell asleep.

 

His heart was racing when he realised that Loki was cuddled against his side when he woke up, and he didn’t dare to make a move. He couldn’t see his brother, was lying on his side but the sheer warmth of him was exciting him. Trying to be as still as possible, he counted the seconds until Loki woke up. He was moving behind him, leaning away from Thor, stretching, and finally he turned around to look at him.

 

Loki’s hair was a mess, and he looked utterly adorable. In his sleep, his robe had opened further, revealing a soft stomach that Thor wanted to touch and kiss. He quickly looked away and sat up, facing away from his brother.

“I’ll get us breakfast,” he said, leaving the room to cool down his thoughts.

 

He should distance himself from his brother, not compliment him or worse, woo him. But Thor found him irresistible now that he was fully aware of his beauty. Again and again he found himself bringing gifts to him, a tome he knew he had wanted for a while, more jewelry or cloth of the finest silks to be turned into clothes that clung to him in just the right way.

 

Loki did not comment on these gifts, but whenever Thor saw him wear something he had given him, his heart skipped a beat. The small spark of hope that he could feel the same way grew, and Loki coming to his chambers late at night became a regular occurrence. He came to expect Loki already being there when he came back home from whatever duties had occupied him, but the day he found him in his bathtub was unexpected.

 

He heard humming from far away, closed the door behind him and locked it, recognising his brother’s voice. He took off his cloak and let it fall on a chair beside him, mesmerised by the sound and the scent of flowers that wafted through his chambers. With firm steps he found himself getting closer and closer, until he could see his brother’s naked form submerged in the water. He had put up his hair, revealing his elegant neck.

 

“Finally,” Loki said without turning to him. “Come on, before the water gets cold.”

 

This was far from the first time that Thor had seen his brother naked, or bathed with him, but he still felt that this time it was somehow different. Nevertheless his love for his brother was so strong that he found himself undressing quickly, and sliding into the tub with him. It was big enough for the both of them, and even had a view of Asgard, while a charm by Loki kept them hidden from any outside eyes.

 

He sighed at the warm water, and his hand briefly touched his brother’s thigh.

 

“How was your day?,” Thor asked, turning to Loki. They were both leaning back, enjoying the view.

 

“Mother and I practiced a little. It was quite exhausting,” Loki replied, sighing, he leaned back to let his head rest on the rim of the tub.

 

“I’m sure you did well.”

 

“Of course I did.”

 

Thor chuckled at that, and watched Loki for a moment. A drop of water was running down his throat, and Thor almost reached out to catch it. He swallowed, and his gaze wandered lower. When had Loki become so utterly beautiful?

 

“It’s different,” Loki’s voice made his head snap back up again, and he felt heat rise into his cheeks.

 

“What is?,” he asked, trying to sound innocent.

 

“The way you look at me.”

 

Thor swallowed, and tried to think of something clever to say. But Loki didn’t seem angry, or disgusted. Right now, he couldn’t tell what Loki looked like, whether he enjoyed this new attention Thor was giving him, although he certainly enjoyed his gifts. He could see one of them glisten on his brother’s ear, a green gem reflecting the candle’s light.

 

“I can hardly stop looking at you, you’re here all the time,” Thor said, keeping it vague on purpose.

 

Loki said nothing in reply, just leaned back again and sighed. When Thor started to massage his back, he did not complain, just shifted so that he had better access. He relished in feeling that soft skin under his hands, feeling every muscle, wanting to finally lean in and kiss like he had wanted for months.

 

How he did not do that right then and there, he did not know.

 

With time, his desire only grew. Instead of chasing after someone else, Thor kept seeking out his brother’s presence, kept relishing and wanting more of their secret touches, the hand that brushed against his, or the gentle caress of his back. The forbiddenness of it all was too thrilling for him to stop, and Loki did not ask him to. Sometimes Thor could see his breath hitch, and it made him bolder.

 

At the next large feast, where alcohol flowed freely, his restraint finally broke completely.

 

Loki’s green robe was tight, and low cut, revealing more of his chest than it was hiding. All the jewels Thor had given him were cascading down his chest, clinking together when he moved, and glittered in the soft light surrounding him. He was laughing with someone, Thor did not know about what, only that he was distracted by the streaks of hair falling into his face, a part of it held up with delicate golden pins. His brother was utterly stunning.

 

For a while he only watched and sipped his wine, until Loki noticed him, and his eyes glistened with the mischief he knew so well. He excused himself from the conversation, calmly refilled his glass, and strode off away from the commotion of the feast. To celebrate someone heroic or other, various games had been set up that people were entertaining themselves with, but the highlight of that evening was the large hedge maze that Loki and their mother had grown with the help of their magic.

 

Loki was walking towards it, and Thor followed. His heart started to race when he saw the hem of his brother’s green robe vanish around one corner, and he sped up to try and catch up with him. But again all he could see was a flash of green, could hear his brother’s laughter in the distance, and he rushed to hope and not lose his trail. That ever present scent, that Loki-scent surrounded him suddenly, guided him where he needed to go, deeper into the maze. By now he was utterly lost, but that thought was far from his mind.

 

Another flash of green, it surrounded him for a moment and he stopped, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Loki?,” he called out.

 

A voice, Loki’s voice, right in his ear.

 

“Right here, brother.”

 

He turned to the left, stared down an empty corridor, framed by hedges. It felt like Loki’s voice had come from there, and so he started to run that way. For a while he was framed by darkness, but finally, at the end, a soft light from his left guided him that way, and once he had stepped through the doorway, it closed behind him, the hedge growing back together.

 

But Thor was distracted by what was in front of him: A small cottage in front of an even smaller pond. Fairy lights were floating through the air, over the pond, and around his brother. He was standing there, barefoot, waiting. Thor, however, couldn’t wait anymore.

 

He closed the distance between them, made brave by Loki’s game, and by their isolation. He wrapped his arms around him, and Loki’s goblet clattered to the floor, spilling wine on their toes. But he did not resist Thor’s kiss, he returned it eagerly, and Thor felt his hands bury themselves in his chin length hair, keeping it out of the way.

 

It was everything he had been hoping for, and more. He could taste the wine on Loki’s lips, felt it mingle with the taste that just like his scent, was completely unique, and addictive. His brother’s tongue was talented, brushed against his own and in their passion they stumbled back, until they felt the wall of the cottage against his brother’s back.

 

Thor’s hand slid lower, over his waist, then his ass, grasping his brother’s thighs to lift him up. Those elegant legs wrapped around him immediately as they deepened their kiss, the long wait, the guilt made it desperate, hurried, as if they could be found out at any moment. With their father’s all seeing eye, maybe they could.

 

Even so, now that they had started, Thor could not stop, and he was tugging on the golden sash that held his brother’s robe together, let it fall and watched it unravel around him. Loki was already hard, and he latched on to his brother’s neck, sucking there while he found his hole, teasing it with his finger, his other arm straining to hold him up. But he was strong enough to do so, to tease his brother open, lube him up with his spit as much as was possible. In the back of his mind Thor told himself he should need to do this properly, but the sheer need to have his brother was overpowering every other thought. And what if he stopped and Loki changed his mind…

 

Loki cried out when he pushed into him, fingers raking over his back until they found purchase in his tunic. Even through the fabric they dug into his back, digging deep to leave bruises in the morning. But Thor did not care about that, all he could feel was the warmth of his brother around him, how tight he still was. His face was buried in Thor’s neck, hot breath against his skin.

 

“I ha- hate you,” Loki stammered, as Thor pushed deeper, until he was buried in him completely. He stopped, for a moment, pulling back to look at his brother. Loki was crying. “I hate you for making me fall in love with you I hate- hate-”

 

Thor silenced him with a kiss, a gentle, a slow kiss letting him taste the salt of his brother’s tears. Loki didn’t push him away, despite his words, he was clinging to him. He had fallen in love with Thor the same way he had with Loki. They both felt guilty, horrible, and yet they couldn’t help themselves.

 

Holding Loki close, he thrust up into him, hearing him cry out, moan softly into his ear. The sound urged him on, to thrust deeper, still keeping his pace slow and steady.

 

“Gods, you feel so good,” Thor told him, kissing his jaw, tugging on his earlobe. “You’re so tight…”

 

“Nnn, Thor,” Loki was almost whining his name, his legs wrapped tightly around him. “More… more, harder.”

 

Thor had never heard his brother beg before, and although he wanted to hold back and tease him a little, it was hard not to give him everything he had ever wanted. So he grasped Loki’s thighs tighter, spread him wider and thrust up into him hard, loving the sounds that tumbled from his brother’s lips. He was barely holding on to him, back pressed against the wall of the cottage.

 

“Thor, Thor, Thor…,” Loki moaned his name over and over, breathlessly, beautifully.

 

He felt himself getting closer, the heat around his cock, the tightness of his brother, the scent of him, it all overwhelmed him. And when it did, he kissed his brother desperately, moaning against his lips as he felt his seed spill into him. Together, they both sank down, Thor still in his brother, spent.

 

Then he cradled him close, wrapped his hand around Loki’s cock to help him find his release as well, feeling it over his hand. He slouched against his chest, both of them panting heavily. Just because he was curious, Thor licked his brother’s come off his hand, finding it to have a different taste than that of his friend’s. Even in this way Loki was unique.

 

But he didn’t move from his place in Thor’s lap, and he wasn’t going to push him away. He just held him and felt himself going soft in his brother, who still didn’t move away. Thor kissed the top of his head, rubbed his back, wondering if he should say something. Anything. The had crossed a line they could never go back to.

 

“Loki?,” he finally asked softly. “Are you okay?”

 

“Okay?,” Loki echoed, finally pulling back to look at him. He was crying. “We can’t undo this we can’t… I can’t go back not loving you. So no, I am not okay.”

 

Looking angry, he finally stood, braced himself against the wall of the cottage and picked up the sash that had fallen to make himself presentable once more. His hair was a mess too, some pins had fallen to the ground and he was desperately searching for them. After Thor had adjusted himself, he joined in the search.

 

“I don’t need your help,” Loki slapped his hand away, finally finding a pin and with shaking hands, trying to recreate his earlier state.

 

But his hands were shaking so much that he wasn’t having much success, so Thor gently but firmly took the pins from him. For a moment he took his hands and rubbed the back of them with his thumbs, smiling at him.

 

“I love you too, Loki,” he said quietly, then reached out to do his brother’s hair. When he was done, he pulled him into a hug again. “I don’t regret falling in love with you.”

 

“I do… I do… I don’t want to feel this anymore. I don’t want to be scared anymore…”

 

“Shh, shhh.” Thor was rubbing Loki’s back, trying to calm him down. “It’ll be our secret, I promise. I’ll protect you.”

 

Loki looked up at him then, eyes red and puffy from crying. He hiccuped, then reached out to wipe his tears away. Fingers glistening with them, he held out his hand to Thor.

 

“Promise me,” he said, sounding so serious suddenly.

 

“I promise, of course I do,” Thor repeated, reaching out to take his hand.

 

As soon as his fingers intertwined with Loki’s, a soft green glow appeared between them. He felt something, a tingling like when his brother teleported him, but far more intense. When the flash was gone, he still felt the remnants of it inside him.

 

“What was that?”

 

“You won’t be able to break your promise now,” Loki said.

 

“I hadn’t planned on doing that! What is this? A spell, a curse?”

 

“Call it what you will,” he continued, taking a step back from him. “I can’t risk being cast out.”

 

“Cast out? What are you talking about?”

 

Thor followed Loki to the nearby fountain, both of them sitting on the edge of it. Loki used the reflection to adjust his clothes, and the cold water to dampen his eyes.

 

“If father finds out, who do you think he will punish?,” Loki asked, not really expecting an answer, so Thor stayed quiet. “The witch that no one trusts, that only causes mischief, or Odin’s golden boy, the heir to the throne? I’ll be cast out and forgotten before you know it.”

 

“What, no!,” Thor insisted, inching closer and resting one hand on Loki’s thigh. “We’re both the heir to the throne.”

 

Deep down, Thor liked to imagine that literally. That they could both rule Asgard, together.

 

“Please..,” Loki huffed, turning to look at him. Despite his anger he looked so lovely Thor wanted to take him again. “We both know that’s not true, that these are only empty promises so Odin can keep me complacent. Look at me. I’m a witch, a sorcerer, untrustworthy. He would never give the crown of Asgard to me.”

 

“I-,” Thor wanted to protest, but he knew Loki’s words to be true. His brother had always been good at this. Instead he reached out to take his hand. “Then when I rule Asgard, I will marry you, then we will both rule.”

 

“Oh you fool…” Loki sighed, but a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “You stupid, wonderful fool.”

 

Thor leaned in happily when Loki did, sharing another sweet kiss. He allowed Thor then to hold him for a while, and the two of them sat there cuddling like any other couple. Every so often, they would allow themselves to pretend that they were, usually in the safety of Thor’s rooms. As they had often spent time together before, there was no one to question Loki’s presence there. However, his magic now shielded the rooms, locked them in so that no one could surprise them. After all, Thor had promised that this would be their secret. And even if he wanted to tell someone, Loki’s magic stopped him from doing so. It did not matter to Thor, if that was what it took to set Loki a little more at ease, he would carry this spell with him gladly.

 

He was rewarded with Loki in his bed, after all. Naked and glorious, and all to himself. Thor could watch him all day if he let him, and sometimes he would. Simply appreciating his brother’s lovely form, and letting his hands wander over it from time to time. As the weeks passed by, Loki’s hair grew and he had more opportunity to brush or braid it. Thor had never felt this happy.

 

“Will you stare all day?” Loki had finally looked up from his book, and glanced at Thor

 

“If you let me.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, but still returned the kiss Thor pressed to his lips. A sudden knock on the door let them both scramble up however, and quickly go for their clothes.

 

“Just a moment,” Thor called out, struggling to get into his trousers. “I’ll be right there!”

 

They only needed a few seconds to get dressed, Loki quickly waved his hand over the bed, making it quickly as if they hadn’t been making love there just a few hours ago. He was dressed too, and sat down at Thor’s desk, pretending to read the book he had been studying in his bed. When Thor saw this, he finally went to open the door, the sigil that usually showed it was locked, was now gone.

 

“Oh hey,” Thor greeted the servant outside the door. He glanced past Thor at Loki, who was busy pretending to not notice any of this. “Anything wrong?”

 

“Lord Odin requires your presence,” he said, bowed to Thor, and turned again.

 

“Huh… Was that weird?” Leaning back against the closed door, he addressed Loki. “Do you think that was weird?”

 

“He summons you to him often enough,” Loki said, already focused on his book now that the distraction was gone. “Most likely to discuss something very important.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes at the sarcasm in his voice, but still made sure he was dressed a little more appropriately when he went to see their father. He didn’t feel worried, but when he approached the throne room, he was told to go to a different chamber. Odin’s study. He was standing behind his large, oak desk, a black raven on his shoulder. Which one it was, Thor couldn’t tell, they both looked the same to him.

 

“You wished to see me, father?,” he asked.

 

“Close the door,” came Odin’s reply, and Thor did as he was told.

 

Something in his voice made him unsure of why he was here, Loki had been right, being summoned wasn’t something unusual. Perhaps it was just their secret making him nervous, yes, that was it. Odin had no way of knowing.

 

“Do you know how much shame you’ve brought on yourself?,” Odin asked. “On us?”

 

Thor froze, and Odin slowly turned to him. In his one eye, there was anger. Pure rage. Thor had never seen him like this, not directed at him, anyway.

 

“W-what do you mean? Did I forget to shine my armour?,” he asked, laughing nervously at his terrible excuse.

 

“Do not play dumb with me, _boy_ ,” he yelled the last word, and Thor flinched where he stood. “Do you think you could lie with your own _brother_ and I would not notice?”

 

He couldn’t feel his hands anymore, or his legs, and thought that at any moment he would surely have to fall. It had just been a few weeks, just a few week of happiness. They had been so careful, how on earth had he found out? Had they missed one of his ravens flying by his rooms?

 

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about, we- we have sleepovers if that’s what you mean…”

 

“Do not try to trick me,” Odin hissed, and now rounded the table walking towards him. Thor took a step back but was met with the door in his back. Suddenly his father’s hand was on his throat. “You brought shame to the house of Odin and now you try to lie to me?!”

 

“No, I- I-” Odin’s grip was tightening on his throat, and he tried pulling on his hand but he was too strong, far too strong. “Father, p-please.”

 

Suddenly he let go, and he doubled over, gasping for air. When Odin reached out he flinched again, but this time he only cupped his cheek. Tears were falling down his cheek, he was so scared he didn’t know what to do. Sobbing, Odin pulled him up, held his head firmly in place so he had no choice but to look at him.

 

“It was him, wasn’t it?,” Odin asked.

 

“I… what?”

 

“It was the little witch who seduced you, wasn’t it? Did he put a spell on you?”

 

“No, no he didn’t do anything!,” Thor blurted out. It was his wish to protect Loki, but the spell compelled to answer him, to do everything he could. “I love him!”

 

A sudden slap sent him reeling, holding his cheek where Odin’s hand had impacted it. Thor wouldn’t be able to fight him, he wouldn’t be able to do anything…

 

“Don’t say that,” Odin yelled at him. “You do not love him, you don’t even know what love is! I’ll make sure that little witch paid for what he’s done.”

 

“No, no… wait!”

 

But Odin had already rushed past him and down the corridor, all Thor could now do was follow after him, ignoring the pain ringing through his head. Odin had never been like this, and if he had already hurt him he didn’t know what he would do to Loki who he thought responsible. How had his brother been so right? How could Odin even consider hurting him?

 

Thor scrambled after him, fear giving him speed, but he was too late. By the time he had made it back to his chambers Odin was already there, and Loki was on the ground, holding one side of his face. There was blood everywhere, and his brother was crying, trying to scramble backwards. Something in him snapped then, and he felt like in a trance, as if he were watching someone else take the heavy marble bust of his mother and smashed it against Odin’s head.

 

He crumbled to the ground, unmoving, a pool of blood slowly forming under him. Thor dropped the bust, looked at his own hands, then back at Odin, the crunching sound the impact had created was still in his head.

 

“Grab what you can,” he heard himself say. “Quickly, before he comes to!”

 

Loki looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened. Thor helped him up quickly, and the two of them rushed through the room grabbing what they could. Loki had a few clothes here, and Thor grabbed a handful of jewels and precious stones he had gotten from Asgardians or others that wanted to thank him for his deeds. They pushed all of it into one large bag, and Thor took his brother’s hand. He thought he saw Odin twitch, and without another word, they ran off.

 

It was a long way to the Bifrost, so Thor led them to the stables. A horse stood there, saddled up and ready to go, a guard a little further behind it. Thor took that moment to get onto it, then helped his brother sit behind him. He heard the guard call out when they took off, but he did not stop. He could not stop, not until Loki was safe.

 

He had promised.

 

“Thor,” he heard Loki call out behind him. “What are we going to do? We can’t just run, you’ll lose the throne.”

 

“I don’t care,” he called back. “It’s the only way to keep you safe.”

 

Loki squeezed him a little tighter, head pressed to his back. Thor wasn’t thinking much, the urge to take care of his brother was too strong, and the fear of seeing him hurt or never seeing him again urged him on. Stopping was not an option, going back would never be an option for him.

 

They stopped just before the entrance, both of them getting off the horse but stopped when Heimdall greeted them. Thor had forgotten about him, and cursed to himself.

 

“Did you see what happened?,” Thor asked. There was little point in hiding now.

 

Heimdall’s golden eyes glanced at Loki, who was still covered in blood. With the sleeve of his robe he tried to rub it off, but flinched at the pain it caused him. Thor held him closer, an arm around his shoulders.

 

“I did.”

 

“Then you know what I did, and that I can’t go back. Please, Heimdall, we just want to be together,” Thor begged him, taking a careful step forward.

 

“I would go against my king’s wishes,” Heimdall said softly. But he looked relaxed, definitely not as if he were about to attack them.

 

“Your king’s wishes would see my brother dead,” he continued. The thought made him sick to his stomach. “I love him and you can’t stop us. If you don’t open the Bifrost to us, we’ll jump. Then we’ll be truly gone forever.”

 

He glanced at Loki, who nodded. They were committed now, there was no going back.

 

Heimdall stepped back, and gestured for them to go inside. Behind them, thunder boomed, and a cloud was drawing together. Odin had woken up, Thor was sure of it. They had to hurry.

 

“Where to then, Thor, son of no one?”

 

Thor nodded to him, unable to thank him or acknowledge what he had just called him.

 

“Midgard,” Loki said quietly.

 

“Midgard it is.”

 

Heimdall pushed his sword down and into the control panel, a rush of energy surged through the hall, its outer rims started to rotate. Thor and Loki stood ready at the gate, where soon enough the bridge would open. Hopefully still in time.

 

“When you change your minds,” Heimdall called out to them. “Call my name, and Asgard will be waiting for you.”

 

Thor looked back at him, his eyes meeting Heimdall’s. He could never go back, but he appreciated the thought anyway. If ruling Asgard meant betraying Loki, he could not do it. He nodded to him, then turned to the now open gateway. Without another moment’s hesitation, they stepped through.

 

Loki held onto him tightly when the worlds rushed past them, obscured by the rainbow bridge protecting them. Far behind him, Thor thought he had heard Odin’s voice, but their journey was quickly over. The two of them landed on hard ground, barely catching themselves on one another. Large brick buildings were on either side of them, and Thor looked up and behind them to see if Odin had followed them. Not yet, it seemed.

 

“It’s cold,” Loki mumbled, pressing closer to Thor.

 

So Thor shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around Loki’s shoulders, who he now noticed was barefoot. Cut off from Asgard and every comfort they ever had, in a strange world they had never visited before, Thor realised it would be hard. Harder than he had thought but it did not matter.

 

He led his brother to the end of the alley, both of them jumping back when a large metal machine passed them, led by seemingly nothing. Someone yelled some profanities at them, and Thor stepped aside, to the part of the road that pedestrians seemed to be allowed on. This world was… full. So many people were passing them, and the two watched more of those machines pass by. A large square opened before them, framed by buildings that seemed to almost reach the clouds in the sky. A lot of them were grey, metallic things, not as elegant or bright as those in Asgard.

 

“What do we do now?,” Loki asked.

 

He looked as scared as Thor felt, but he cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. No one stopped to notice, or say anything.

 

“I don’t know. But I will take care of you.”

 

He had promised, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com)


End file.
